A New York State of Mind
by lorrie
Summary: The Rangers and Vincent Rosetti work together again on a case in the Big Apple.


"A New York State of Mind" by Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: If there are any Judson Mills fans reading this, he has a birthday coming up on May 10! A Yahoo group site has been opened to leave your personal birthday greetings! Please join the group and leave your message!  
  
Judson has been made aware of the site and hopefully will be reading it on or around his birthday.  
  
Go to Yahoo.com, then select groups. From there, enter judsonmillshappybirthday. This should take you to the site.  
  
A storage house on the outskirts of New York City:  
  
"Gage, you don't have to take this assignment." Walker assured him after talking to him at length. "As a matter of fact, I really hope that you don't. It'll be hard not having you around here for the next few months."  
  
Gage's thoughts were brought back to the brutal present with a slap across his face. "Wake up!" Anthony Donatello snapped. "You've been a bad boy, Ricky. You didn't tell us that you were a cop!" He slugged him again fiercely in his jaw, but this time with his fist.  
  
"I'm not a cop." Gage defied.  
  
"Then explain why Bruno caught you talking to someone at the police station on the phone!" Anthony yelled.  
  
"Tony, you gotta trust me. I'm not a cop!" Gage insisted as he strained against the ropes that were now biting into his wrists.  
  
"He's right Tony." A voice from behind said. "He's not a cop. He's a Texas Ranger and my guess is he's on a special assignment for our friend, Capt. Nick Caruso."  
  
Gage's heart sank as he heard the unidentified man blow his cover. "This is it. This is where I'm going to die . . . of all places, New York City." He snickered in spite of himself.  
  
"Who are you?" Tony called out.  
  
"Vinnie Roland. I was busted by this guy down in Dallas a few years back, then I hear that he got booted for offing a fellow officer who ratted him out for skimming a sizeable hunk of change from a drug bust."  
  
Gage knew he recognized the voice and as soon as the man came into view he started breathing a little easier. "Vincent Rosetti, but what was he up to and how did he know that he was here? Not only that, but why had he confirmed that he was a Ranger and that he may be on a special assignment for Capt. Caruso. Had Rosetti gone bad?"  
  
"So, Roland, is it? What are you doing hanging around my warehouse? What makes you think I won't just give the order to have your head blown off?"  
  
"I have something you want."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Mario Velucci."  
  
Tony lowered his fist and faced Vinnie with his full and undivided attention. "Go on."  
  
"I work with him and lately, well, lately he hasn't been the best of bosses, if you know what I mean." Vince continued. "He's lost touch with the real world and it appears that he's going soft in his old age."  
  
"You should speak kinder of your elders Vinnie." Tony cautioned.  
  
"If he gave me a reason to speak kinder to him I would. Mr. Donatello, you seem to be an intelligent businessman. Tell me, is it good business to refuse a shipment of prime cocaine when your distributors are already lined up waiting for delivery?"  
  
"Velucci did that?" Tony asked.  
  
Vince nodded. "He said that the shipment was meant for Manuel Diez and he no intention of touching it."  
  
"Sounds like the old man is running scared." Tony observed with a smile.  
  
"Exactly and I don't want to be caught up in the middle of a raid or worse when he finally does make his final slip."  
  
Tony nodded. "So, you want to work for me?" He asked, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mr. Donatello, I would be honored." Vince said as he shook Tony's hand.  
  
"Good, be here at 9:00 a.m. and we'll complete the paperwork." Tony then turned away from Vince and focused once again on Gage. He threw two good punches into his ribs and then turned away, smiling as Gage slumped forward. "Bruno, take him back to the storeroom and make sure he's chained up."  
  
Bruno released the ropes holding Gage's arms and dragged the semi-conscious Ranger to the storeroom. He propped Gage up against one of the wall and then grabbed two sets of handcuffs that had been used earlier and chained Gage's arms above his head to two small hooks in the wall. "That should hold you." Bruno then slammed the door of the storeroom shut and Gage could hear a padlock being put into place.  
  
His head was pounding and the more he thought about his situation, the worse the pain became. "How had his cover been blown? Caruso was supposed to have set this up and it was supposed to be airtight. What had gone wrong? And then there was Vincent Rosetti, where had he come from and why? Had Rosetti gone dirty?"  
  
Gage's thoughts drifted back to the last time he had worked with Rosetti, it was in Dallas with a special taskforce set up by Walker. They had brought down 'The Chairman' and several crime rings during the several month campaign and now here he was with Rosetti again. He wasn't too sure about him the first time he met him, but Rosetti had gained his trust and now, he found himself not too sure about him again.  
  
Rosetti's place:  
  
Rosetti jumped into his car and drove to a small motel a few blocks away. It was a seedy, little dump, but it served well for the cover he was trying to maintain. He bolted up the two flights of stairs and shoved his key into the lock, letting himself inside.  
  
Across the street, two men in sat in a black van, watching. "He's back." The big guy called into a microphone attached to his shirt.  
  
"Just watch him Bruno and let me know his every move." Tony Donatello's voice sounded.  
  
"You got it boss."  
  
"And Bruno, tell Lenny to use the listening equipment too, I want to know if he makes any calls out and to who."  
  
"You got it." Bruno turned to Lenny and relayed the message and with a few keystrokes, they could hear Vinnie singing in the shower.  
  
"How many did you plant?" Bruno asked.  
  
Lenny held up four fingers.  
  
Rosetti stepped out of the shower, still singing, and wrapped a towel around his waist. After getting dressed, he turned the TV on, loud and began to search the small apartment for listening devices. He quickly found all four, but didn't want to raise any suspicion, so he left them in place.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Bruno asked.  
  
Lenny shook his head. "Just the TV."  
  
"Maybe he's asleep."  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that the boss wants us to keep listening, so that's what we're gonna do."  
  
Vince took out his cell phone and stepped into the bathroom, the only place he didn't find a transmitter, and dialed.  
  
"Walker." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Walker, it's Rosetti. I found him."  
  
"Is he OK?" Walker asked.  
  
"He's in one piece, but he's been beaten pretty badly. I don't know exactly where they're keeping him, but I think I'm in with Donatello so I should be able to find out a little more tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Rosetti, we owe you one." Walker added.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because after this I may need some help finding another job. As far as I can tell, the good Capt. Caruso is in this up to his eyeballs in this. He's on Donatallo's payroll, which isn't good. The only thing I really can't figure is why he would have brought Gage in on this in the first place, unless he caught some pressure from higher up."  
  
"We can check into that from here. Is there anything else you need from us?" Walker asked.  
  
"I could use some back up here in New York that I know I can trust." Rosetti laughed lightly. "I need to get in with Donatello and then try to get Gage out of there, if they don't kill him first." Rosetti listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. "Walker, Anthony Donatello is ruthless. Honestly, I'm surprised that hasn't killed him already."  
  
"We're on our way. In the meantime, do what you can Rosetti. We all want him back in one piece." Walker looked at Sydney who was now visibly shaking as she sat at Gage's desk.  
  
Ranger Headquaraters, Dallas, Texas:  
  
As he hung up the phone, Walker looked at Sydney and then Trivette. "He's alive, for now."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and summoned up strength enough to speak. "Where is he?"  
  
"Anthony Donatello is holding him somewhere. Rosetti didn't get a chance to tell me where, but he did fill me in on Caruso. He's on Donatello's payroll."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened and she shot off at Walker. "I thought you said that Caruso could be trusted, that he was a man of his word."  
  
"He used to be Sydney. I don't know what has happened, if anything, since I talked to him a few months ago, but Rosetti said that he knows for a fact that Caruso is on Donatello's payroll but if that's the case, then why would he have brought Gage into the picture at all?"  
  
Trivette shook his head. "Walker, you don't think that Rosetti is on the take, do you?"  
  
Walker shook his head. "I don't know what to think anymore, I just know that we need to get Gage out of there and the sooner the better."  
  
"So, his cover has definitely been blown?" Sydney asked.  
  
Walker nodded again. "Rosetti said that he's been beaten up pretty bad and they're holding him somewhere."  
  
"I hate to even think this, but why didn't they just kill him in the first place?" Sydney asked.  
  
Walker could hardly believe that she asked that question. "Rosetti mentioned the same thing. It's almost like they need him for something."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm getting all three of us on the next flight to New York City." Walker said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"I've got it all right here." Trivette said as he made two final keystrokes. "Our flight leaves in about two and a half hours."  
  
"Sydney, Trivette, go home, pack light, just carry-on luggage to save time. We'll meet back here in 45 minutes and ride together to the airport."  
  
Trivette put his arm around Sydney's shoulder as they started towards the elevator. "You OK?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm his partner Jimmy, I have to be strong for him."  
  
"You're also his wife and you're allowed to be scared." He countered.  
  
Sydney hung her head and began to cry softly. "I am scared. I am so scared that he's not coming back." She quickly recomposed herself and wiped her eyes. "We need to get going. I'm not missing that flight."  
  
Trivette nodded and they parted ways at the parking lot.  
  
Storehouse #3:  
  
As the first morning light poured into the half shattered windows of the storehouse, Anthony Donatello slammed his fist onto the table. "Just who does this Vinnie Roland think he's trying to fool? I know he's a New York cop, up to no good and that makes him no better than Ricky. In fact, that makes him worse than Ricky." He thought for a moment and then a smile came across his face as he began to dial. "Yes, Mr. Vincent Rosetti, you are going to pay for trying to set me up."  
  
"Yeah boss." Bruno answered.  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been here all night."  
  
"Good. He should be leaving soon to meet with me here at nine. Go ahead and pull out. I need you two to help me prepare a greeting for our new friend."  
  
JFK Airport:  
  
The flight to New York had been longer, but uneventful. Sydney had even managed to grab a short nap, but now she was ready to get off of the plane and find her husband.  
  
Walker said nothing, as he and the other two Rangers gathered their carry- on luggage from the compartment above and began to disembark.  
  
"I'll get us a car." Trivette offered.  
  
Walker nodded as he looked around.  
  
"What is it, Walker?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Storehouse #3:  
  
Bruno and Lenny entered the vacant building at 7:30. "What kept you two?" Tony shouted, not turning around.  
  
"I was hungry. Here, want a donut?" Bruno offered.  
  
Tony smacked the bag from Bruno's hand. "Eat on your own time! Now get downstairs and bring Ricky up here."  
  
"I thought you were just going to leave him down there." Lenny said.  
  
"I changed my mind." Tony spewed. "A source tells me that our new friend Nick isn't quite on the up and up. His real name is Vincent Rosetti and he's a cop too, or has been, so to prove his loyalty, I'm going to have him kill Ricky in front of the three of us."  
  
"Good thinking boss. So, if he kills him, then he's trustworthy, but if he refuses . . ."  
  
"You've got the idea, now get Ricky up here."  
  
Vinney's Apartment:  
  
Vince picked up his cell phone and carried it into the bathroom with him. Looking at his watch, he quickly dialed Walker.  
  
"Walker." The answer was short.  
  
"It's Rosetti. Look, I've got a meeting set up with Donatello this morning at 9:00. I know he's going to press me some way, he's had his goons outside of my place all night. Walker, I've been a cop in this town way too long for him not to be able to find out who I am. Are you guys out of the airport yet?"  
  
"We're on our way to the hotel." Walker replied.  
  
"Get over to the storehouses down by the harbor. Look for #3, that's where you'll find us and Walker hurry. I've got a real bad feeling about all of this. If Donatello is on to me, he'll do something to Gage if he hasn't already."  
  
"We'll be there." Walker said, closing the phone and staring straight ahead.  
  
"What's going on Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"We need to get to the storehouses at the harbor."  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Rosetti has a bad feeling about his meeting with Donatello this morning. He thinks Gage may be in trouble too."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We're going in as back up. Sydney, I don't know what we're going to find . . ."  
  
"I'm not staying behind Walker. He's my partner."  
  
Storehouse #3  
  
The keys rattled in Bruno's hand as he and Lenny walked down the corridor leading to the room where Gage was being held. "Wake up, cop!" Bruno shouted, filling a small cup with water and throwing it in Gage's face.  
  
Gage shook his head slightly, still in a stupor from the last beating.  
  
"Come on, on your feet." Lenny said as Bruno began to unlock the cuffs that were confining Gage's arms. "Mr. Donatello has a surprise for you."  
  
The two men half carried, half dragged Gage down the corridor. He felt as though his body weighed a ton and nothing seemed to be in his control at the moment.  
  
"God, this guy is heavy!" Lenny exclaimed as they started up the steps. "Why can't we just off him here?"  
  
"You heard what the man said, Lenny. This job is a test for Vinney."  
  
"Is it true that Donatello thinks Roland is a cop too?"  
  
Bruno nodded. "And if he is, then both he and Ricky are gonna get it. Either way, this is the last time we have to drag Ricky out the hole. It'll all be over soon."  
  
"Well, this was it." Gage thought. "Either Rosetti had gone bad and was going to kill him or Donatello would and take out both he and Rosetti." He shook his head again, trying to clear his mind.  
  
Bruno and Lenny opened the door to the main storeroom and positioned Gage in front of Donatello, securing his arms above his head again, leaving his tender ribs exposed. "Good morning Ricky." Tony said sweetly. "Did we sleep well?"  
  
Gage opened his swollen eyes as best as he could, just before Donatello slugged him in the side with his fist. "We're having a visitor this morning Ricky. Maybe you remember Vinnie Roland?" Gage didn't move. Donatello slugged him again, near the same spot. "Well, no matter. You see I have a little test for Mr. Roland. He's going to put you out of your misery or I'm going to put you both down."  
  
Rosetti pulled up outside of the storehouse and looked around. He didn't see any sign of Walker anywhere. "Where are the cowboys when you really need them?" He said aloud.  
  
Bruno saw the car pull up and opened the door. "You're keeping Mr. Donatello waiting. He don't like that."  
  
"Sorry. I had a thing to do this morning." Vince said as he entered the building, stealing one more quick glance outside before stepping through the door.  
  
Walker quietly stopped the car just outside of the main gate. "We'll go in on foot from here."  
  
New York City Police Dept. Headquarters:  
  
Captain Nick Caruso sat behind his desk. He stared longingly at a picture of his wife and two teenage daughters. There was a small folder of papers in front of him, all linking him to Anthony Donatello. He had known that he would get caught sooner or later, but he certainly hadn't planned on getting anyone killed.  
  
The phone rang and he quietly answered it. "Capt. Caruso."  
  
"Caruso, this is Agent Myers. What do you have for me?"  
  
"Myers, I told you, I'm not giving you anything else. Donatello's men are already suspicious and they've threatened my family. You said that you and the FBI could protect me, so far, I've seen no protection."  
  
"You've cooperated this far Caruso, we only need your help for a little while longer. Then we'll relocate you and your family."  
  
"I can't wait that long. My family is in real danger now."  
  
"Caruso, if you don't help us nail Donatello, then your family will never be free and you'll go down for being the dirty cop that you are."  
  
"I only skimmed once! Just once!" Caruso shouted.  
  
"Once is all it takes. You're on Donatello's payroll, your name showed up in his books. Also, you do know that you've complicated things by bringing in that Texas Ranger."  
  
"I didn't have a choice in the matter. My superiors couldn't be swayed and they have a program set up with the Rangers, so I had to bring him in."  
  
"Too bad. He seemed like a nice guy, he and Rosetti both."  
  
"Look, I never agreed to sit by and watch good men die, Myers."  
  
"No, but you did agree to help us nab Donatello in exchange for amnesty. Now, we expect your full cooperation."  
  
"And you promise that my family will be protected." Caruso questioned.  
  
"If it will make you feel better, I'll have someone go pick them up now." Myers said.  
  
"How about a 24/7 guard?" Caruso asked.  
  
"We'll put them in a safehouse. That's the best I'll offer."  
  
"Done." Caruso said. "I'll give you what I know as soon as my family is safe."  
  
Storehouse #3  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney eased their way towards the entrance of the storehouse. From their position, they could hear voices inside.  
  
"Come in my new friend, come in." Donatello called out to Rosetti.  
  
Rosetti began to get nervous when he saw Gage chained to the crossbar. "What's he doing back? I thought you were going to do him in." He gestured towards Gage.  
  
"I've received some very distressing news about you Vinney. It's been brought to my attention that you're not nor have ever been employed by Mario Velucci. As a matter-of-fact, my sources tell me that you're a cop. Is that true Vinney?"  
  
Rosetti began to sweat. He caught Gage's eye and Gage nodded slightly. "Yeah, so you found me out. I can't make no living as a cop. I wanted in and this looked like a good way to make things happen."  
  
Donatello nodded. "I see. Now, what's to prevent me from making two cops disappear this morning?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Donatello." Rosetti looked at Gage and Gage painfully lifted his head to look at Rosetti, wondering what he had in mind.  
  
"I tell you what I'll do. I want you to pop Ricky, right here, right now." Donatello said.  
  
Rosetti didn't hesitate to pull his weapon from its holster and fire at Gage. The bullet seared across the top of his left arm.  
  
Donatello, Bruno and Lenny all watched the bullet make contact with Gage's body. Then, as if in slow motion, Walker, Trivette and Sydney repelled from the rafters.  
  
Walker landed in front of Bruno, taking him to the ground in a scissor hold before Bruno knew what had hit him.  
  
Lenny sat his gunsights on Trivette and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the building, but missed its target. Trivette whipped a chain around Lenny's ankles, bringing him down.  
  
While the guys were occupied, Sydney took out her handcuff keys and released Gage's arms. "Here, lean on me." She said as she put her arm around him.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Gage whispered weakly.  
  
"I'm glad we got here when we did, otherwise, you and Rosetti would both be dead." They looked around just in time to see Rosetti tackle Donatello to the floor.  
  
Gage cringed at the mention of Rosetti's name.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, feeling the muscles in his body tighten.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sydney pulled her cell phone and dialed '911'. As Walker, Trivette and Rosetti handcuffed the three members of the Donatello drug ring, Sydney led  
  
Gage to doorway. "Why don't you sit down?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather stand." He replied, still holding his ribs.  
  
"Gage . . ." She started but was interrupted by Rosetti.  
  
"So, how ya do'in Gage? Guess it's a good thing I showed up when I did, eh?" Rosetti asked, slightly smiling.  
  
Gage pulled his arm back and before Rosetti had time to register what was about to happen, he slugged him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. "You idiot! What in the hell were you thinking? You confirmed to  
  
Donatello that I was law enforcement. Thanks to you there's a good possibility that I have at least a couple of broken ribs, maybe worse and then to top it off, you shot me and now you want my thanks?!" Gage went off as Rosetti started to stand.  
  
"Easy there, cowpoke! You're on my turf here and may I remind you that you  
  
don't know these people the way I do. Donatello was going to kill you. I bought you some time, in both cases. Now I'm sorry I had to shoot you, but  
  
jeeze, it's just a flesh wound. You need a few stitches and some rest. You could be dead, you know?"  
  
Walker put himself between Gage and Rosetti in case Gage was planning to throw another punch. "We'll talk this out later, in private. Right now, Gage, I want you heading to the hospital. Sydney, go with him. Trivette, you and I are going to help Rosetti process these guys and then find out how Captain Caruso fits into all of this."  
  
*******  
  
Rosetti piled into the back of the SUV Trivette had rented and they watched as Gage was loaded into an ambulance.  
  
"I didn't want to shoot him Walker, but I didn't have a choice." Rosetti started. "If I hadn't have taken the shot when I did, Donatello would have had us both cut down. It's just a good thing you guys showed up when you did, 'cause if Donatello had seen that the shot was just a flesh wound . . ."  
  
"Rosetti," Walker said. "It's probably better if you just don't say anything right now. We need to get to Caruso and find out what's going on. Why was Gage set up and how exactly does the Captain fit into this?"  
  
Rosetti pressed his back into the seat and shook his head silently. He could tell where this was going. Walker was going to take Gage's side. Heck, he would probably be out of job and out of Walker's good graces.  
  
Walker pulled the SUV up to the curb just outside of the police station. "Let's go."  
  
"What? You plan to just waltz right in there and demand to talk to the Captain?" Rosetti asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I plan to do." Walker replied as he started for the door.  
  
"We're here to see Captain Caruso." Walker said calmly as they reached the first desk.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Walker pulled out his badge. "This is all the appointment I need. Now where is Caruso?"  
  
"That's a Texas Ranger badge. In case you hadn't noticed, this ain't Texas."  
  
"Oh believe me, I've noticed." Walker mumbled. "Caruso pulled one of my men in on an assignment and I need to discuss a few things with him - now!"  
  
The Sgt. dialled the Captain's office, his eyes never leaving the three men in front of him. "Captain, there's a couple of Texas Rangers along with one of our guys out here to see you." The Sgt. paused and then hung up the phone. "He'll see you." He smirked.  
  
"Thank you." Trivette replied as they walked down the hall. Just outside of the Captain's office, they heard a gunshot. Walker, Trivette and Rosetti ran inside and found Caruso sitting in his chair, his head on his desk the left side covered in blood. His service weapon was in his hand and there was an envelope addressed to Walker on the edge of the desk.  
  
Rosetti started out of the office as two officers ran towards him, guns drawn. "What happened?"  
  
"The Captain committed suicide." Rosetti told them.  
  
The officers holstered their weapons and looked inside. It was obvious to them that it had been a suicide and nothing more, just by seeing the gun in his hand and the position of the body. "Was there a note?" One of them asked.  
  
Walker nodded. "Yes, it's addressed to his wife." He handed them one of the notes that had been inside the envelope addressed to him.  
  
"Thanks Ranger. We'll need a statement from the three of you and then we'll take it from here."  
  
"I need to know who else was involved on the Donatello case." Walker said. "One of my men was brought in by Caruso."  
  
"Where is your man now?" Another officer asked.  
  
Trivette looked at the man. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Lt. Donald." The man stated. "I was working with Caruso on the Donatello case."  
  
"What can you tell us about the case?" Trivette continued.  
  
Lt. Donald ushered the men into an interrogation room. "We can talk in here." He closed the blinds. "Now, where is your man?"  
  
"How do we know that you're not the one who set him up?" Trivette asked.  
  
Lt. Donald shook his head. "I don't believe I understand. Your man, Francis Gage went in as Ricky Cooke, a two-bit hood who's family moved to Brooklyn when he was a tyke. From what I understand, he had worked himself into quite a cushy position with Donatello."  
  
"He had, until someone ratted him out." Rosetti added.  
  
"What's your interest in this case Rosetti?" Donald asked.  
  
"These Rangers are friends of mine. When Gage didn't check in, Walker asked me to check things out. You know what I found Donald? I found things I could hardly believe. Things I didn't want to believe. Now, how about you start answering the questions instead of asking them? Who ratted out Ranger Gage?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. The Captain didn't want to pull anyone in from outside, but the upper brass kept at him telling him that no one from around here stood a chance of getting close to Donatello, at least not as close as we needed."  
  
"That's when Caruso contacted me." Walker recalled. "He told me that he had a high profile case that he couldn't put any of his men on because they stood to great of a chance of being recognized. He asked for someone younger, around Donatello's age, hoping that the two would strike up a friendship."  
  
"So, now we're back to square one. Who ratted out the Ranger?" Rosetti asked, looking at Donald.  
  
"I don't know, but we can find out." Donald pulled out the file on the Donatello case and began to spread it out on the table. "These are Donatello's closest men, the one's that he tells everything."  
  
Walker and Trivette looked carefully at the pictures of the men to see if they recognized any of them. "Donald, who gave the order for Caruso to pull in someone?" Walker asked as they looked at the last photo.  
  
Donald shifted nervously for a moment. "The Mayor." He confessed. "Then Federal Agent Myers started in on the Captain. He didn't want no one from outside involved."  
  
"Federal Agent?" Rosetti asked. "When did Donatello become a Federal problem?"  
  
"When he hijacked a shipment coming in from Mexico before the Feds could get all of their people out. They lost three agents in the gunfire." Donald stated.  
  
"Where can we find Agent Myers?"  
  
Donald handed Walker a phone number. "This is all I have. You have to leave a message and he'll call back."  
  
"Rosetti!" An officer stuck his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt Lt. Donald." He focused on Rosetti again. "Sgt. Baker wants to see you in three, something about the Donatello case."  
  
Rosetti sighed and followed the officer to interrogation room three.  
  
"Sit down Rosetti." Sgt. Baker began.  
  
"Yes sir." Rosetti took a seat. "What's this about?"  
  
"You tell me. Donatello said that you came in with a story about Mario Velucci and how he was ripe for the taking."  
  
"I had to say something to pull Donatello's focus off of the Ranger he was beating to a pulp."  
  
"So, is there anything to the Velucci story?"  
  
Rosetti shook his head. "As far as I know Mario Velucci is retired and living out his remaining years in Florida. No, to answer your questions, there is no validity to the Velucci story."  
  
Sgt. Baker nodded. "OK, that's all."  
  
Rosetti stood hesitantly. "Were you working on the Donatello case with Capt. Caruso?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Baker replied.  
  
"Nothing, just curious. Guess you got your man, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we got him."  
  
As Rosetti was leaving the interrogation room, Agent Myers passed him in the hall. "Where can I find Sgt. Baker?" He asked.  
  
"Interrogation room three." Rosetti said with a slight suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Thanks." Myers opened the door without knocking and then slammed it shut.  
  
Rosetti knocked on the door of the room where Walker, Trivette and Lt. Donald were. "Hey, I just passed a guy in the hall who has a Federal look about him, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Where did he go?" Donald asked.  
  
"Interrogation three. He didn't knock or anything, just barged in and slammed the door closed."  
  
Lt. Donald pulled his weapon and then pressed a button on the radio he wore. "Mike, we may have a situation in interrogation room three."  
  
*******  
  
The doctor had just finished suturing Gage's arm when Sydney came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked, knowing that he was tired.  
  
"Tired, sore, hungry." He replied quietly, reaching for her hand.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Well, looks like you're going to get some rest. Your doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation."  
  
"No way! It's only a couple of badly bruised ribs, Syd. I'm not staying in some New York hospital!"  
  
"Shh." Sydney put her finger over his mouth. "One night Gage. Besides, it's more than just a couple of bruised ribs. You have cuts and bruises all over, plus you haven't eaten in days."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Syd . . ."  
  
"Gage, it's pointless to argue. You need to stay here where the doctors and nurses can see after you. You've been through a lot and I for one, want to know that you're OK before you come home."  
  
*******  
  
Sgt. Mike Holcomb gathered a small squad of officers and joined Rosetti, Walker and Trivette outside of interrogation room three. Rosetti looked at the men. "Ready?" He mouthed. The men nodded.  
  
Rosetti kicked the door open to find Agent Myers with his hands around Sgt. Baker's throat. "Hold it right there!" He yelled as he aimed his gun at Myers.  
  
Myers backed off and held his hands in the air. "You don't know who you're messing with Rosetti." He said as he turned and faced the group.  
  
"Yeah, well why don't you just enlighten me?" Rosetti replied as he motioned to one of the other officers to handcuff Myers.  
  
"My ID's in my left jacket pocket." Myers said.  
  
Rosetti reached in and retrieved the ID. He looked at it and shrugged his shoulders. "So what? You're a Federal Agent. That still doesn't explain what you were doing with your hands around Sgt. Baker's throat, now does it?"  
  
"Baker and I were having a disagreement, right?" He looked at Baker.  
  
Baker shook his head. "No, this wasn't a disagreement and I've kept quiet long enough. Get Captain Caruso in here and we'll explain everything."  
  
Rosetti looked at Walker. "We can't do that. Capt. Caruso committed suicide about twenty minutes ago." Walker explained.  
  
"Baker, let's go in the other room and talk." Rosetti instructed with Walker and Trivette following close behind.  
  
Baker sat down in one of the available chairs. "What do you want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Everything." Walker replied.  
  
"Capt. Caruso pulled me in a few months ago. He said that this Federal Agent was pressing him for Donatello."  
  
"Why?" Rosetti asked.  
  
"It seems that Donatello knocked off a shipment of drugs headed to Mexico before the Feds had time to get their people out. One of them was Myers' partner. It was her first solo assignment."  
  
"So, Myers is out for revenge?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yeah and he doesn't care who gets hurt along the way. The Captain was getting pressure from higher up to crack down on Donatello and they suggested that he make use of the Texas Rangers. That's how your man was brought in.  
  
Myers didn't like that, so he found out who your guy was and slipped the information anonymously to Donatello."  
  
"And then I confirmed it when I came in to get him out." Rosetti said in a distant tone.  
  
"You didn't know Rosetti." Walker replied.  
  
"No, I didn't know, but I didn't assess the situation very good either. Gage was right, I am one of the reasons Donatello beat him."  
  
"You're also the reason he's not dead." Trivette reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but he may have been able to save his cover if I hadn't of come in when I did."  
  
"Let's talk that out another time. Right now, we need to get Myers processed."  
  
"What are we holding him on?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker looked at Rosetti. "Aggrevated assault, for starters. He had his hands around Baker's throat when we came in."  
  
********  
  
After processing Agent Myers, Rosetti met Walker in the hallway. "Have you heard from Gage?" He asked.  
  
"Sydney called a few minutes ago. They're keeping him overnight for observation."  
  
Rosetti rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should go see him."  
  
"It's late. How about letting him get some rest tonight and we'll all head over in the morning." Trivette suggested.  
  
Rosetti nodded. "I'll certainly be glad to get back to my apartment instead of the little dump I've been holding up in while trying to maintain this cover."  
  
"I'm just ready for a bed, just about anywhere." Trivette said as they left the police department.  
  
Rosetti left the Rangers with a promise to call early in the morning so they could all grab breakfast before going to the hospital to see Gage.  
  
Walker and Trivette drove to a nice hotel and got a couple of rooms. "Want to grab some dinner?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I'll pass this time Trivette. I'm going to take a long, hot shower, call my wife and then go to bed."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trivette confessed.  
  
The following morning, after breakfast, the three men drove to the hospital. "I don't know if I should be here or not." Rosetti said nervously.  
  
"Vince, you've done nothing wrong. Gage should be able to see that now." Walker said.  
  
Sydney met the guys outside of Gage's room. "The doctor's in with him right now." She said before greeting them.  
  
"How is he?" Rosetti asked.  
  
"Sore, but he'll be fine." She smiled at Rosetti. "I think he's finally realized that if you hadn't of come in when you did, he'd probably be dead right now."  
  
"I hope so. I know Gage and I have never exactly hit it off, but I don't want the guy to go through life hating me either."  
  
The doctor left the room and stopped to talk to Sydney. "I'll get his release papers together. He should be ready to go within the hour."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she ushered the men into the room. "You have visitors."  
  
"Hey!" Gage smiled and shook hands with Walker and Trivette while Rosetti hung back near the door.  
  
"Rosetti, we need to talk." Gage said abruptly.  
  
Rosetti nodded his head and stepped closer to the bed. "Oh yeah, what about?"  
  
Gage took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I had no right to deck you yesterday. You were trying to do what you could to get me out of there and . . . well, I appreciate it."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sydney asked.  
  
Rosetti smiled. "Thanks Gage. I really am sorry about shooting you. How many stitches did you end up with?"  
  
"Ten." He said without expression.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, who blew my cover anyway?" Gage asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Why don't we fill you two in on the way home?" Trivette asked as he looked at Gage and Sydney.  
  
"What about you, Rosetti? What are you going to do now?" Gage asked.  
  
"Well, I got a call this morning. Seems that I'm up for a promotion."  
  
"A promotion?" Gage asked.  
  
"It's not official yet, but barring a few formalities, you're looking at the new Captain."  
  
Gage looked at Sydney, who looked at Trivette, who looked at Walker. "Well, Captain Rosetti, congratulations." Walker extended his hand.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations." Gage and Sydney said in unison with Trivette's voice trailing behind them.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Rosetti replied and then focused on Walker. "Uh Walker, we can still work together, right? I mean, this case hasn't hurt the working relationship between our departments, has it?"  
  
Walker looked at Gage and then back to Rosetti. "No Vince, I don't think it's hurt our working relationship at all."  
  
THE END 


End file.
